Shared Pain
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Daphne and Theo connect over their shared pain. Theo/Daphne, Blaise/Pansy. Past Theo/Pansy and one-sided Daphne/Blaise.


**Written For:**

DramioneForever (GGE)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: ** Advent Calendar  
Door 5 - Mistletoe: Write about a couple (who are not dating) kissing under the mistletoe.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Muggle Media  
The Holiday: Write about your character getting over someone and moving on with their lives **Prompt -** (object) mistletoe

 **Shared Pain**

Theo watched Pansy. If she felt his gaze, she acted as if she didn't. Pansy held out a hand and a darker one gripped it. Theo glared at a man that had been his friend once upon a time. Their friendship was wrecked when Blaise decided to pursue his ex-girlfriend.

It wasn't as if Pansy cheated with Blaise—they had been broken up for two months—but it was common knowledge that Theo wasn't over her. As his friend, Blaise should have respected that. Instead, they began dating. It had only been six months since they started, and they were already talking about moving in together.

It was disgusting.

"Disgusting, isn't it?"

Theo responded without looking at the other person, knowing who it was. "You echoed my thoughts. Literally."

"No offense, but I don't know what Blaise sees in her."

Theo turned his glare onto Daphne. No matter how angry and hurt he was, he didn't like anyone badmouthing Pansy.

Daphne arched an eyebrow, not even just a little bit contrite. "I threw myself at Blaise, promised him anything he wanted, and he still chose her over me. I just don't get it. I don't understand what she has that I don't."

Theo decided to forgive her for the bad words geared towards Pansy. She was hurting just like Theo was, and he could understand her need to tear Pansy down in order to make herself feel better. He _more_ than understood it.

"Well, I could also say I don't understand what she sees in Blaise. I told her that I loved her, and her response was to break up with me. Who does that?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

He got one anyway.

"Cold-hearted bitches. _Or_ a girl that isn't in love with her boyfriend and thinks it's kinder to end it instead of continuing to lead him on."

Blaise stared at the blonde at his side.

"I hate defending her, considering she stole Blaise away from me, but I think she did the right thing. You're hurting now, but it would have been a lot worse if she lied, and then admitted to the truth later on, when you were even more in love with her and thinking about marriage. At least now you can work on getting over her."

"What about you? Blaise didn't mean to hurt you, but he couldn't very well lie about his non-existent feelings, could he?"

Daphne sighed. "I suppose you're right. I guess I should take my own advice and work on getting over him."

The pair watched Blaise and Pansy forlornly before they went their separate ways.

Their next meeting was almost two months later. It was at an engagement party for Blaise and Pansy. Both of them still felt bitterness about the happy couple, but they forced it down.

Theo and Blaise had begun repairing their friendship, and Daphne worked on not being quite so catty towards Pansy.

They both brought dates, but somehow, by the end of the night, their dates had vanished. Daphne and Theo get lost in conversation with each other. No one interrupted them, but they had no way to know it was Pansy and Blaise that stopped others from coming over to them. Or the fact that it was Pansy that made their dates disappear.

Their third meeting was at a Christmas party.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Theo joked.

"But it's always such a pleasure," Daphne flirted.

Theo looked over her shoulder and noticed a woman almost glowing. "I think Pansy might be pregnant."

Daphne followed his gaze. "Out of wedlock? For shame."

"I'm not upset."

"Either am I," Daphne said. "Should we go congratulate her?"

Theo chuckled. "I think it might be a secret."

"It's probably the worst kept secret then. Anyone with two eyes and a brain should be able to see it."

Theo nodded. They made a move towards her but quickly realized they couldn't leave their spot. They looked up and saw the mistletoe and realized it was the type that only allowed two people to move once they kissed.

They were stuck.

Thro and Daphne looked at each other.

"We have to," Daphne murmured.

"I don't know about you, but it won't be that much of a hardship for me."

Daphne smiled. She moved her head just a bit closer, and Theo did the rest, making the space between them nonexistent.

Time passed, and they could have separated a million times, but they continued kissing.

It just felt right.

X

They were unaware they had a captivated audience.

"I was right! Daphne and Theo are perfect for each other," Pansy triumphantly declared.

Blaise had his arm around her, his hand resting on the slight swell of her stomach. "Are we ever going to tell them we played matchmaker?"

Pansy grinned wickedly. "It will be our little secret. Or at least it will be until we can use it to get something we want."

Blaise ruefully shook his head. He should have known.

xXx

(word count: 834)


End file.
